Musical Instruments: Jace and Clary
by Duck Life
Summary: Challenge: Pick a pairing/character. Put your iPod on shuffle. You have the length of each song to write a drabble inspired by that song. Do this ten times and post them. Please R&R!


**Man, It's So Loud In Here- They Might Be Giants**

Clary scanned the crowd, not sure of where Jace was- well, she wasn't too sure of anything right now. Amidst the roiling mass of dancing bodies, it was hard to discern much information. It was like being caught in a tsunami. She couldn't call for him, either, because the booming music was too loud to let any excess noise permeate it. Everyone was moving as one, and there was absolutely no way to pick out a single person form the crowd. Suddenly, a hand gripped her arm. It was Jace, looking pleased . He mouthed something, and then he was pulling her out of Pandemonium, to rhythm-less freedom.

**Hero Song- Andy Samberg**

The battle of Brocelind Plain continued. Valentine had really turned against his own people, and turned Idris into a bloody battlefield. Jace hurried to Lake Lyn, and saw Valentine. Then, he realized that Clary was in danger. "I will defeat you now, Valentine!" he bellowed to his un-father/father. He drew his sword. "Any last words?" And then, Valentine stabbed him with his sword. Clary watched in horror, mouthing a silent thank-you to Jace before wriggling away.

**Eyes On Fire- Blue Foundation**

Jace stared back at Clary, looking across the dark room as if it were a bottomless, impassible abyss. The pain in his eyes was clear, and she felt pain of her own, knowing that his was her fault. Not _hers _specifically, but her DNA's. Her body's fault.

Unfortunately, most people considered you crazy when you started blaming your body for all of your problems.

Jace's eyes were burning, the gold in them smoldering away into empty ashes.

**Weird Science- Oingo Boingo**

Valentine destroyed Jace, in his tortured opinion. His father had tried to make a perfect hunter, but instead had created a monster. Clary tried desperately to comfort the boy she loved so much, but he wouldn't listen to her.

"I'm not a person, I'm just a science experiment. A Frankenstein," he exclaimed.

"Don't say that," chastened Clary, close to tears. "You have a beautiful soul. You can't be a monster."

"I don't have a soul," he contradicted. "I'm a creation of Valentine's. Do you think he would ever inject one of his subjects with something so useless?"

**Become A Robot- They Might Be Giants**

"There are demons in town!" yelled Jace, throwing Clary behind him protectively. "Stick with me." As if she could do anything else. The demons paraded through menacingly, clanging with several horrific sounds.

**Jack's Lament- Danny Elfman/ The All American Rejects**

Jace was an expert Shadowhunter. He could slay and terrify demons from Kentucky to England to France. But he felt empty, and tired of killing demons. An emptiness had grown within him. A longing for something new had overtaken him. He could do anything- except shake this off. Nobody in the Institute could ever understand that he'd give all of the killing up for the answer to this need, this painful blankness.

**The Reason- Hoobastank**

Jace had a single tendril of love that kept him tied to earth, one person that kept him sane. If he ruined what he had with Clary, he would have nothing. All of his flaws meant nothing if she loved him. For once in his life, Jace was happy. Utterly, undeniably happy. All because of Clary. He could never forgive himself for the ways he had hurt her, but if she could forgive him, then that was good enough. Because love would save him.

**Wishing- A Flock Of Seagulls**

Jace stared out at the darkening Idris sky, regretting every lie he had ever told Clary. Maybe, if he had just told the truth, she would be here with him. He didn't even have a photograph of her. Maybe, if he just had that, if he could see her beautiful red hair one more time, he would be strong enough to go on, instead of moping around. All he ever did was sit around and wish that Clary was there, and that there was some way for them to be together. But there wasn't. So all he could do was wish.

**End Of The World- Armor For Sleep**

Jace didn't _want _to fight in the battle at Brocelind Plain.

Jace didn't _want _to be a Shadowhunter.

He didn't even _want _to go out and kill Valentine, avenging all of the awful things that had happened. He knew that he had to do these things, but he didn't have any desire to comply with fate.

Right now, he was content to lie here with Clary, watching her as she slept, utterly untroubled by nightmares. All he wanted to do was to stay here, in their private heaven, while the world around them ended. If he could only stay with her, it would all be okay.

But he couldn't.

**Because Of You- Kelly Clarkson**

Clary was crying, not that it did any good. Maybe, years from now, she would feel happy. It seemed unlikely. She could never go back to the way she'd been before. Jace had changed her, and now she was different. More resilient, or possibly less so, it was hard to tell. She'd trusted Jace, and he'd destroyed her. How did that enable her to ever trust anyone ever again? Nothing would be the same after Jace, and she knew that nothing she could do would ever fix that.


End file.
